


With you

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Conrad is having anightmare, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nic is helping him, Nightmares, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Conrad had a rather bad nightmare one night and Nic is there to help him, because she is always with him.





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first F/M fanfic and I just love Conic too much. Enjoy reading!

Conrad wakes up suddenly, gasping for air. He feels Nic's arm around him and without thinking, he grips onto her hand, hoping to ground himself.  
Nic blinks awake at the sudden pressure on her hand, looking over to Conrad confusingly. But at soon as she sees his face, even only half awake, Nic knows.  
"Hey, hey it's okay" Nic whispers into Conrad's ear, free hand moving up to cup his face.  
Conrad closes his eyes tightly and frowns, the dream clearly had shook him quite hard.  
Nic's heart aches upon seeing Conrad's pained facial features, she scoots closer and drops a kiss on the side of his head.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nic asks softly, silently hoping her boyfriend will open up, which is unlikely.  
"No" Voice trembling, Conrad shakes his head and rejects Nic's suggestion instantly. Recalling the contents of the nightmare is too much for him right now.  
"Okay" Nic kisses Conrad's head again, caressing his cheekbone in a comforting manner.  
"Just not yet..." Conrad adds quietly, not wanting Nic to think he's shutting her out.  
"Shh I know" Nic reassures Conrad, holding him closer to her.  
The pair stays wrapped up in each other's arms for a while until Conrad decides to get a shower.  
"I need a shower" He tells Nic, turning his head to kiss her palm before getting up from the bed.  
Nic props her head up with her elbow, watching Conrad as he walks shakily into the bathroom. She is worried. Nic is no stranger to Conrad's nightmares, but this time is different. Nic has never seen Conrad this shaken after a nightmare.  
After a good 20 minutes, Conrad still hasn't come back from the shower and Nic decides to check on him.

Conrad braces himself at the wall of the shower, letting the steaming hot water runs down his head and body. His eyes are closed tightly, brows scrunches together. Whatever he dreamt of is obviously still haunting his mind.  
He tenses up for just a slight second when a pair of arms sneaks around his waist and hugs him from behind.   
"Hey" Nic mutters into Conrad's bare shoulder, nuzzling her nose against the cork of his neck.  
"Hey" Conrad relaxes into his girlfriend's embrace, turning his head slightly to rest his cheek on top of Nic's head.  
"You okay?" Nic asks, although knowing the answer.  
"You wouldn't believe if I say I'm fine right?" Conrad turns around so he's facing Nic now, hands clasping behind her neck to keep her close to him.  
"Nope. Tell me what do you need?" Nic looks up into those brown eyes of her lover deeply, one hand going up to massage the back of Conrad's scalp gently.  
"You" Nic is like Conrad's anchor, Conrad's faith, Conrad's north star. He leans his forehead against Nic's, also looking deep into her eyes.  
"You have me, always" Nic places a soft kiss on Conrad's lips, sealing the promise.  
The kiss turns into a quite heated make out session. When they finally parted, both of them are panting to catch their breath.  
"Lemme wash your hair?" Nic suggests when her breathing is back to normal.  
Conrad nods, leaning in for a peck on Nic's lip before releasing her so she can reach down to get the shampoo.  
Nic gently rub the shampoo into Conrad's hair, massaging his scalp in the process. Conrad let out a content sigh, tension leaving his muscles.  
"Come on, let's get back to bed" Nic suggests when she finishes rinsing out all the shampoo.  
The two get out of the shower and dry off themselves, no bothering to put clothes on. Nic knows skin-to-skin contact is one way to ground Conrad.  
They lay back down and wrap around each other under the warm cocoon of their blanket facing each other.  
Conrad places his hand on Nic’s face, holding her tentatively.  
Nic smiles warmly at the gesture and nuzzles gently into his palm.  
“I love you” Conrad confesses, eyes locking with Nic’s.  
“I love you too. I’m with you, no matter what.” Nic says, before leaning forward to kiss Conrad on his lips.  
Whatever dreams he might have in the future, Conrad is no longer worried.  
Because Nic is with him, always.


End file.
